Changes
by M.Shadz-Shadows
Summary: Sebuah motivasi sederhana untuk Hermione Granger.


**Disclaimer : JK Rowling, as always.**

**Rating : K+/T**

**Genre : Friendship/Family**

**Author Notes : Mungkin agak ooc diantara kedua tokoh :D Sedikit fluffy, semoga gak bikin batuk ya :3 Dan satu lagi, mungkin agak menyimpang dari isi buku. Setting waktu 15 tahun setelah perang besar. **

**Semua kesalahan punya saya kok. **

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**Hermione Granger PoV**

Suasana kota London benar-benar sangat dingin akhir-akhir ini, hujan yang tak ada hentinya mengguyur kota yang indah ini. Aku sudah terlalu lama bosan didalam rumah dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya ini, mungkin akan menyenangkan jika aku berjalan-jalan keluar untuk menikmati suasana diluar rumah. Mampir ke sebuah restoran untuk sekadar minum kopi mungkin akan membuatku lebih rileks. Aku memulai langkahku untuk berjalan melalui trotoar yang tak pernah sepi orang-orang yang datang dan pergi.

Sudah lima belas tahun semenjak aku lulus dari sekolah yang sudah ku anggap sebagai rumah sendiri, yah aku berusia tiga puluh dua tahun. Setiap hari aku selalu merindukan masa-masa indah disana, terutama teman-temanku—Harry dan Ron. Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sejak satu tahun terakhir ini, mungkin mereka sibuk dengan keluarga dan pekerjaan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Harry telah menikah dengan Ginny tiga tahun setelah perang besar, dan telah dikarunia tiga orang anak bernama James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter dan yang terakhir Lily Luna Potter. Ron juga telah menikah dengan Lavender setahun lebih awal dari Harry dan Ginny, mereka dikaruniai dua anak yaitu Hugo dan Rose Weasley.

Aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, menatap sejenak ke sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi di ujung jalan kota London. Aku sedang memikirkan tentang kopi hangat dan sebuah sandwich dengan tambahan keju dan mayones didalamnya, yah paling tidak bisa untuk melepas penatku untuk sesaat.

Aku memasuki kedai itu dan melepas jaketku dan meletakkannya dikursi kosong sebelahku. Seorang pelayan tiba dengan dengan buku catatan ditangannya. Pria ini rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam.

"Bisa aku tulis pesananmu, Nona?" Tanya seorang pelayan pria ramah. Dari tanda pengenal ia bernama Tom, dengan rambut hitam dan kacamata.

"Oh, tentu saja. Secangkir kopi dan Sandwich dengan ekstra keju didalamnya." Jawabku. Pria itu mengangguk dan meninggalkanku menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesananku.

**- 3****rd**** Person Views -**

Memandang jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang mondar mandir, dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk, disaat yang sama dia merasakan sebuah kehampaan. Entah sudah berapa lama dia harus merasa seperti ini, setiap kekosongan yang benar-benar membuatnya kesepian disetiap hari-harinya. Tanpa keluarganya, tanpa kekasih dan tanpa ada teman-temannya.

Ia sudah berusaha mencari keluarganya hampir keseluruh Eropa, namun hasilnya nihil. Keberadaan mereka tetap tidak dapat diketahui. Hermione sadar benar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada orang tuanya belasan tahun silam, menghapus memori tentang dirinya dari hidup orang tuanya. Ia melakukan itu bukan tanpa tujuan, melainkan untuk melindungi mereka dari para death eaters. Batinnya tercabik-cabik saat harus mengingat kenangan tentang orang tuanya.

Sebuah kenangan indah terlintas dibenaknya, saat hari ulang tahunnya ke delapan. Ia mengingat bagian dimana ayahnya mengangkatnya dan mengatakan sebuah kata-kata pujian untuknya. Ia merasa seperti seorang yang paling bahagia didunia ini. Bagi Mr. Granger, Hermione adalah harta yang paling berharga dari hidupnya.

"_Oh, lihat anak ayah sekarang sudah besar. Kau akan selalu menjadi anak kebanggaan ayah, Mione sayang!" Ucap Mr. Granger sambil mengangkat anaknya penuh kasih sayang._

"_Ayah, Ibu, aku sayang kalian!" ucap Hermione kecil penuh antusias. _

"_Aku juga sayang padamu peri kecil! Kau takkan pernah tau betapa bangganya ayah memiliki seorang anak manis dan cerdas sepertimu." Hermione tertawa, ibunya mengabadikan momen berharga itu dengan kamera yang berada digenggamannya._

Hermione tak melanjutkan alur pikirannya, sebuah bulir air mata sudah menetes dari matanya. Ia merindukkan keluarganya.

"Mrs. Granger?" Sapa seorang pria dengan nada suara datar. Dia berbadan tegap dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi. Matanya yang seindah bulan menatap tajam Hermione, ia masih terlihat awet muda. Hanya ada beberapa tanda-tanda penuaan diwajahnya. But still looking good.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Balas Hermione kaget, dan sontak menghapus air matanya. Hermione berusaha untuk memasang wajah sedatar mungkin dihadapan Lucius. 'Apa yang ia lakukan di kedai ini?' pikirnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

"Oh, yeah. Tentu saja." Hermione mengangguk cepat dengan pikiran yang masih melayang-layang ke masa lalunya.

"Terima kasih."

Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hermione dengan grogi. Ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Lucius Malfoy sebelumnya. Well, mungkin pernah tetapi tidak dengan cara damai seperti ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Lucius balik tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Ia masih sama.

"Yeah, aku juga baik. Setelah perang aku merasa dunia berubah menjadi bebas." Balasnya.

"Sama denganku." Dia menyeringai. "Apa aku melihatmu menangis tadi?" Tanya Lucius Malfoy perhatian. Hah? Apa aku bilang tadi? Lucius Malfoy perhatian?

Hermione terkekeh sendiri. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tak usah bohong, aku sudah melihatmu menangis sejak dari ujung pintu tadi." Balasnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau menjadi perhatian? Kau tidak seperti Mr. Malfoy yang aku kenal." Goda Hermione.

Lucius menyeringai berusaha untuk tidak tertawa didepannya, "Orang-orang selalu berubah, Mrs. Granger."

"Ah, maafkan aku." Hermione terkekeh dengan sendirinya. "Yeah, aku hanya teringat orang tuaku." Sebuah perasaan pahit kembali menggerayapi pikirannya.

"Kau belum menemukan mereka?"

Hermione menggeleng, menatap meja dengan tatapan kosong. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dia mencari orang tuanya, bahkan para teman-temannya di kementrian pun ikut membantunya. Dan hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya." Ucap Lucius bersimpati.

"Terima kasih Mr. Malfoy." Balas Hermione.

"Kau tau, Mrs. Granger…" Lucius terhenti, menarik nafas yang dalam dan berat. Dadanya menggembung dan kembali mengempis.

"Tau apa, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione menatap mata Lucius tajam, ia bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan yang dalam dari mata kelabunya yang indah.

"Saat-saat kembalinya Dark Lord benar-benar membuatku dan keluargaku dalam kesusahan."

Hermione menatapnya sedih, "Aku tau bagaimana rasanya Mr. Malfoy. Aku bisa mengerti posisimu saat itu."

Ia berdehem, "Tak masalah jika Dia menyiksa diriku, aku merasa sangat sakit didadaku saat aku melihat ia menyiksa anak dan istriku. Aku merasa tidak terima, tetapi aku tau jika aku tidak akan bisa membalasnya." Ucap Lucius sambil menyentuh dada bidangnya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat aku harus meng-obliviate kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak punya pilihan lain, mereka tidak bisa sihir, jadi kurasa itu pilihan yang tepat untuk melindungi mereka, meski dengan resiko mungkin aku takkan pernah melihat mereka lagi."

Lucius tekekeh getir, "Kau mengambil pilihan yang tepat. Paling tidak, kau takkan pernah melihat mereka di crucio di hadapanmu."

"Itu benar. Tetapi aku masih merasa kehilangan."

Lucius memegang tangan Hermione dan berkata; "Hermione, terkadang kita harus merelakan yang kita cintai pergi. Aku tau betapa berharganya keluarga bagimu, karena aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku juga akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka." Ucap Lucius kepada Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Lucius tadi. "Kau tau, Lucius, kau adalah ayah yang baik. Kau orang yang baik."

"Aku tidak mengatakan aku orang yang baik, Hermione. Aku mempunyai masa lalu yang gelap, gelap sekali. Dan aku ingin memperbaikinya, aku ingin memperbaiki nama keluargaku."

"Kau telah melakukannya, Lucius. Harry mengatakan jika istrimu rela berbohong kepada Voldemort tentang kematian Harry. "

"Itu takkan membuatku menjadi orang baik. Aku seorang mantan Death Eater, jelas-jelas aku bukan orang yang baik." Lucius terkekeh.

"Tak perlu merendahkan dirimu, kau benar-benar berubah sekarang." Hermione meringis sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tetap bersikeras jika aku orang yang baik?"

Hermione meringis lagi. "Aku tau itu, Lucius. Kau yang menyelamatkan Luna dari siksaan Bellatrix bukan?"

Lucius tersentak mendengar tebakan gadis ini "B..bagaimana kau tau?"

"Luna yang menceritakannya padaku."

"Oh,.." balas Lucius. Hermione benar-benar merasa asing dengan Lucius yang sekarang, ia lebih bersahabat dari pada sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar berubah. Bahkan ia tidak jijik ngobrol berdua dengan penyihir keturunan muggle seperti Hermione, dan ia juga datang ke kedai muggle.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Hermione." Ucap Lucius.

"Buru-buru sekali."

"Yeah, aku harus kerumah Draco." Ucapnya mantap.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Satu pesanku, Hermione, tidak apa-apa jika kau merasa kesepian dengan keadaanmu saat ini, jangan menyesali pilihanmu untuk menghilangkan ingatan orang tuamu tentang dirimu, jangan marah kepada dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin, semua itu akan terbalas dengan sesuatu yang indah pada akhirnya. Jangan buat kesedihanmu menjadi alasan untuk berhenti menjalani hidup. " ucap Lucius sambil memegang kedua pundak Hermione.

"I will, Lucius. Thank you!" Balas Hermione tersenyum. Hermione memeluk sosok yang memberinya motivasi itu, setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Hermione didalam kedai itu.

Dan Hermione tersenyum

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The End~**

**A/N : Waah, saya gak mau comment deh. Silakan tinggalkan jejak berupa review, flame akan langsung di hapus :D Semoga kalian suka :D**

**Semua Typo, dan kesalahan murni milik saya kok.**

**-SHADZ-**


End file.
